Affairs of the Heart
by Jtotheizzo
Summary: The gang are still together and in their final year of PCA. The final year to act on any feelings they may have for one another. But they may be rushed into action quicker than expected, when some catalysts are thrown into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Last Year at PCA

**Author:** Jtotheizzo

**Rating:** M for sexual situations and the use of language.

**Summary:** The beginning of the final year at PCA. All of the gang, are 17 and heading back to PCA to finish their final year. But with their studies so vital this year, it would be the worst time for things to start getting out of hand. And as they say, what can go wrong will go wrong.

**Author's Note:** Naturally this fic is not going to be for everyone. I have moved them on in age, because of the nature of the story, and also the fact that as I am older now, I am probably not in the best position to write about the lives of 14 year olds. This fic may not be correct with the American teaching system or it's laws, because I don't know them, as I am not an American and have never been there. This is a fictional story and also based in a fictional world, so there is no need to correct me if you see a mistake. Thank you very much and hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show, characters or anything else to do with Zoey 101. This is a fictional story, and apart from any characters I create myself, I do not own any of them.

Summer had gone so quickly for the gang, they had all gone home to their respective houses and enjoyed Summer, seeing people they hadn't seen in quiet some time. Enjoying the luxury of not being self dependant! And no work! At least no school work! Most of them had got jobs over the Summer to collect money. But now, now it was time to get back to the drama and fun of PCA. And to be honest, they all missed it.

They had planned it out over phone conversations, so that they would all arrive at the same time. Chase was the first one to arrive back at PCA, as his dad helped him unpack his stuff, and said his goodbyes before leaving. The whole gang was going to help each other move in. Chase had planned to arrive slightly early, hoping Zoey would be the first to arrive back. Unfortunately for him, first to arrive back wasn't Zoey, but instead he got Logan.

Logan's parents car pulled up and Logan stepped out, an air of confidence surrounding him. Chase figured he hadn't changed at all. Probably hadn't even got a job over Summer. Yet he was still looking like a guy out of a mens magazine, even in his casual wear. Logan walked over to Chase after his parents had gone.

**Chase:** Hi Logan!

**Logan:** Chase, you the only one here?

**Chase:** Yeah, the others haven't arrived yet.

**Logan:** Well don't worry yourself, the most important guy is here right?

Chase gave an unenthusiastic nod. He hadn't changed. And it looked like he'd have to have a conversation lasting more than the usual couple of minutes with Logan. He had nothing against Logan, but they had so little in common, so that when they were on their own, the conversation was never sparkling. Fortunately he wouldn't have to wait much longer for the two of them to become three. From behind the two of them ran Quinn, as she reached the two.

**Quinn:** Hi Guys!

The two guys jumped, not expecting the enthusiastic attack from behind. They turned around to greet Quinn, noticing she had long, wavy hair.

**Logan:** Don't scare Chase like that.

**Chase:** You were scared too.

**Logan:** Yeah, sure I was Chase!

Chase shook his head and turned to Quinn.

**Chase:** So how was your Summer?

**Quinn:** It was good, got a job at a science lab, got loads of cool stuff to experiment with. You like my hair?

Chase and Logan both nodded, yes even Logan nodded.

**Quinn:** I was experimenting in the lab after hours, and found this cool way of giving anyone natural long and wavy hair. It's so cool, all though my hair gets in the way when I'm experimenting now.

**Chase:** You could tie it up!

**Quinn:** Good idea. So do you know when the others are coming?

**Michael:** How about now!

Once again they jumped and turned around to see Michael with Dana and Nicole. Michael was carrying three bags, and looking tired, whilst Nicole and Dana only had one each.

**Chase:** Got a lot of stuff this year Michael.

**Micheal:** It's there's. Working me like a damn slave.

**Dana:** Well surely you don't expect us women to carry it all.

**Michael:** Bit more help would have been nice, miss little bag.

Dana waved her small bag around with her and smiled.

**Nicole:** So where is Zoey, I mean we are all here but Zoey isn't. So where is she?

Zoey sat in the car, her family had left late, and everyone was supposed to be there by now. Everyone probably would be but her. She didn't know why she was so anxious about this all but she really wanted to get back, she hadn't seen Chase in a long time. And she really wanted to see him.

Dustin was fine, in fact he was sleeping. Dad was going to help Dustin move in and leave Zoey with her friends when they got there. It was her last year, and then it would all be over. She wouldn't be going school with Chase, or any of the rest of the gang. And the idea of that made her sad.

Finally the got to PCA, but she couldn't see any of her friends. They couldn't all be late could they? Now the idea of being late seemed a lot better. She didn't want to stand there on her own waiting. They got out the car and unpacked the trunk, and Zoey's dad asked if she wanted them to stay with her. She shook her head and Zoey's dad kissed her on the forehead and hugged her before taking Dustin off.

Welcome back Zoey!

A guy with a box on his left shoulder walked past Zoey, and looked at her, giving her a smile. He stopped in front of Zoey and looked at her bags.

**Guy:** Need a hand with those bags?

Zoey looked him over, a tall, dark skinned guy, with a white tee on shorts on, a chain around his neck. She thought she could see the end of a tattoo on his arm, but wasn't sure. He was in fact a bigger version of Michael, just a bit taller and had obviously been to the gym a few more times. The fact that Zoey didn't know this guy, and the size of him, her brain started to send of warning signals.

**Zoey:** No thanks, I'm meeting my friends here.

**Guy:** Okay, cool. Catch ya later!

And the guy walked off, as Zoey watched him disappear.

**Chase:** Zoey?

Zoey turned around and was relieved and happy to see the gang walking up to her, bags and suitcases in hand.

**Zoey:** Hi guys!

Zoey greeted them with a beaming smile, one that pierced through Chase, as all the feelings that he had forgotten over the holidays came back in one blast.

**Nicole:** What happened to you? We've been here half an hour.

**Zoey:** Yeah, we left my house late.

**Logan:** Well you're here now, so why don't we go and get our stuff in the rooms.

**Michael:** Yeah, might as well go girls room first as it's closer.

**Zoey:** Cool, lets go!

The guys headed towards the boys room, they had got to the girls room, and the guys had chilled while the girls unpacked. Zoey had finished first and sat down with Chase, while Michael and Logan talked about the holidays. Dana was the last to finish as they straight after set off to go to the boys room.

**Logan:** Oh, by the way. You know we got a new roommate this year right?

Chase turned his head quickly towards Logan.

**Chase:** No, when did this happen.

**Logan: **You should have got a letter about it during the holidays.

**Michael:** I didn't know either, but as long as he's cool, it's cool.

**Logan:** Well he won't be as cool as me.

**Dana:** That's cause he'll probably be cooler.

**Logan:** Don't hate girl, don't hate.

The gang reached the room and Chase unlocked the door. They stepped into the room and saw that it had already been moved into. There was a stereo system along with some turntables and a bigger TV in place of the one they already had, which was in the corner. Michael immediately went to the TV.

**Michael:** You see how big this screen is, it's easily over 20 inches. Whoever our roommate is, I love the guy already.

**Zoey:** Calm down Michael. It's just a TV.

**Michael:** No it's not, it's a miracle. I mean imagine watching Beyonce shake her ass on this thing.

The girls sighed in disgust as Michael shook his head at their response.

**Michael:** Imagine watching Ashton Kutcher on this thing.

The girls smiled, and Michael knew he'd sold it to them.

**Logan:** Damn!

The rest of the group turned around and looked to Logan who was standing over a new bed in the room.

**Dana:** What?

**Logan:** The guy took the new bed. I've still got to sleep on the bunk.

The group walked over and took a look at the guy, sleeping above his covers, with his top off, and a pair of white shorts on.

**Zoey:** It's him!


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoey: **It's him!

The rest of the gang turned to Zoey with a surprised look on their faces.

**Chase:** You know him?

**Dana:** And why did you never told me you knew someone as fit as this guy.

**Zoey:** I only met him before you guys found me today. He offered to help me with my bags.

The guys looked down on the sleeping roommate.

**Nicole:** He looks cute sleeping.

**Logan:** I look cute all the time.

**Dana:** So does he! He's cuter than you!

The roommate started to stir as they talked over him.

**Michael:** Quite guys, your waking him.

**Logan:** Well he shouldn't be sleeping at 3 pm.

The roommate opened his eyes, and shut them again, rubbing at them slightly before sitting up. Zoey noticed he did have a tattoo of a snake wrapped around a sword on his right arm, but also had one of a heart on his left. After he woke himself up he got up to his feet.

**Roommate:** Hi guys. I'm your new roomie, Jay!

**Chase:** Hi, I'm Chase. This is Micheal and Logan and the girls are Dana, Nicole, Quinn and Zoey.

**Jay:** Yeah, I've met Zoey already outside.

**Zoey:** Yeah, sorry if I was a bit off when we first met, just I was late and I couldn't find my friends.

**Jay:** It's cool, don't worry bout it.

Jay looked at all the guys stuff.

**Jay:** I've only taken one draw and one shelf in the cupboard. If you want I can take my turntables and put them under my bed if they are in the way, and hope you don't mind but I brought my TV down.

**Michael:** Mind, I love the TV Man.

**Dana:** So how long you been down here?

Jay: I got here two days ago. Just been relaxing ever since! My CD's got mailed down, that was the box I was carrying earlier.

**Chase:** Well how about us guys unpack and you girls can watch Jay's TV.

**Jay:** Go for it, by my guests. I'm just going to mess around with some of my Vinyl's! I won't play them too loud.

As the guys packed and Jay messed around with his turntables, still having not got fully dressed, the girls were sitting watching the widescreen TV. Well Dana wasn't, as she was watching Jay at the turntables. Zoey looked at Dana and noticed her watching Jay, and tapped Nicole on the shoulder. The two of them looked at Dana as she watched Jay, before she turned and saw the two girls looking at her.

**Dana:** What?

**Zoey:** You know.

Dana twirls her hair with her fingers as she shrugs her shoulders.

**Dana:** I don't know what you're talking about.

**Nicole:** You so do, you're crushing on Jay. It's obvious.

**Dana:** I was just watching him on his decks, it doesn't mean anything.

**Zoey:** You've been checking him out since we got here.

**Nicole:** I don't blame you though, he is cute.

Chase had finished unpacking and went to sit with the girls, but as he approached them, he heard them talking about Jay.

**Dana:** Really though, you lot don't know what your talking about.

**Zoey:** Please, Chase can probably see that you fancy him.

Chase sat down next to Zoey. He smiled, relieved to here Dana was the one with the Crush on Jay.

**Chase:** If you say so.

**Zoey:** Just go over and talk to him.

**Dana:** He's busy…………

Nicole couldn't help but interrupt.

**Nicole:** So you do like him?

**Dana:** I never said that.

**Nicole:** But you just said you're not going to talk to him because he's busy, not because you don't fancy him.

Logan had just finished and joined them all around the TV. Michael has also joined them but was too wrapped up with the TV, as he grabbed the remote off of Zoey and went to a music channel.

**Logan:** The guys out of your league anyway.

**Dana:** What, you mean like I'm out of yours?

Zoey, Nicole and Chase laughed as Logan sat down.

**Logan:** Please, nobody's out of my league. I'm too stylish and handsome.

**Dana:** Shame about the personality.

**Logan:** I know you ain't talking about me.

**Chase:** Chill out guys.

The two of them turned their heads and gave Chase a death glare as he held his hands up. Someone needed to stop these two before they ripped each others heads off.

**Michael:** Damn, Beyonce looks even sexier on a widescreen. Imagine the size of J'Lo's ass on this thing.

The whole group laughed, as Chase sighed in relief. Nice intervention Michael.

The guys were all in the boys lounge, on a coach, as they had just finished talking about their summer holidays. The gang turned to Jay almost in unison, as Dana beat them all to a question.

**Dana:** So Jay, tell us about yourself, seeing as we don't know anything about you.

Jay, looked up, thinking his answer over before replying.

**Jay:** Not sure what kind of stuff you want to know. I'm 17, born December 4th, from ATL, Georgia. Parents didn't think I was getting a good enough education in ATL so sent me out here, to PCA. And as you probably already guessed, I'm a DJ and used to DJ in a group called Dynasty. That's pretty much who I am.

**Michael:** So what music do you play?

**Jay:** Whatever places pay me to play. I can play anything, but I'm a fan of hip-hop, rnb, blues and soul. But I like some songs from all types of genres.

**Michael:** Cool.

**Jay:** Yeah, but now I got to build a reputation again. Back in ATL I was getting paid quite a lot, but here the clubs won't have heard of me. I just need to get one decent paying gig though and I'll be all right. Anyway I got cash to last me for about 3 months.

Just then the Sushi delivery boy came through the door.

**Logan:** Well if you got that much money, you can pay for the sushi bar food we ordered.

**Zoey:** Logan!

**Logan:** Worth a try.

The guys paid for their food and started to eat. The conversation dried up so Nicole got some dices out and shook them in her hand.

**Nicole:** Confess or Stress?

All the guys either shrugged or nodded in acceptance apart from Jay, who didn't have a clue what Nicole was talking about.

**Chase:** It's a bit like Truth or Dare, but you roll a dice instead of choosing yourself. So if you role an even number, you have to confess something. If you roll an odd number, you have to do something which will cause stress.

**Jay:** Oh, well might as well. So I get to choose what I confess.

**Zoey:** Yup.

**Jay:** So who's rolling first?


	3. Confess or Stress?

Dana saw an opportunity and was determined to take advantage of the situation. Even if you like someone, you love to see that person put in a difficult situation. See how they react, and learn more about them than they already know!

**Dana: **Why don't you go first?

**Jay:** Oh, put me straight under the spotlight huh? Don't even let me get a feel for the game.

Jay replied with a smile on his face as he reached for the dice. Everyone watched as he rolled it across the table. The dice finally stopped and showed the number seven. Jay raised his eyebrows and waited for someone to give him something to stress about.

**Nicole:** Strip!

**Zoey:** There's no point in that, unless you want him to strip completely.

**Chase:** We don't need to see that!

**Dana:** How about you go up to that girl and get her number.

Dana pointed to some blonde girl who just walked in, noise in the air and a high class sense about her. Jay shrugged his shoulders and went off after her. They watched as he caught her by the stairs. He walked up them talking to her, seemingly not getting anywhere as they moved out of sight.

**Michael:** Great, now we got to wait before we can do anything else.

**Logan:** He won't be long, he was flat lining with her.

**Chase:** Yeah, he didn't seem like he was going to be successful.

**Zoey:** Give the guy the chance to come back and tell us he failed instead of saying he's already failed.

**Dana:** Well he better hurry up or I'm gonna get bored.

Jay eventually came back down the stairs and threw a piece of paper down on the table. The guys read the name and number.

**Michael:** How'd you manage that one?

**Jay:** Persistance. But I won't be calling her, way too much of a bitch for me.

**Chase:** Still, that's impressive.

**Jay:** Thanks, but I believe its someone else's turn now.

The dice after much deliberation got handed to Zoey who rolled the dice. She rolled a five as she put her head down. She'd have preferred confess.

**Chase:** So what do we get Zoey to do, to stress her.

**Logan:** Make her strip.

Dana looked at them and then mimicked Chase from earlier.

**Dana:** We don't need to see that.

**Logan:** Worth a try, will you do it for us.

**Dana:** Shut up!

**Michael:** Why not get Zoey to dance on the table.

The others seemed to like the idea, as Zoey moaned and started getting up on the small table in front of them.

**Michael:** Not that table, the one over there. The taller one! So everyone can watch.

Zoey shook her head.

**Zoey:** But this is the boy's dorm.

**Logan:** Better dance sexy then, give them a show.

Zoey looked over to Logan and stared a hole through him, as he just smiled. Zoey walked over to the table and climbed up on it, and this caused a lot of eyes to turn. Chase, trying to help quickly put a song on, on the jukebox! He was in a rush and selected a song quickly, and Missy Elliot's Lose Control came on. Zoey initially stood there, as Logan looked at her as if to say hurry up. Zoey started to dance but seemed uncomfortable. Chase noticed how uncomfortable she was, because Zoey was a better dancer than she was showing. Probably because a whole bunch of boys were now watching her. This went on for about a minute, until Chase felt a hand hit his arm. He turned and looked at Jay.

**Jay:** Come on man, let's save her.

**Chase:** How?

**Jay:** We get up there and dance as well.

Chase still wasn't exactly sure whether he wanted to do that, but he wasn't given a choice as Jay pulled him up, and on the way changed the song to Soldier (Official Remix) as Chase and Jay got on the table with Zoey, and started to dance, taking the attention away from her. After a couple of minutes they started to have fun, and Zoey was almost forgetting about anyone watching. The three danced till the end of the song and then got down from the table and went back to the others.

**Zoey: **Thanks guys!

**Logan:** That wasn't fair. You're not supposed to help with her stress.

**Jay:** Well I didn't know and I forced Chase up there. Won't do it next time! Your go Logan!

Jay handed Logan the dice with a smile.


	4. Sleepover

The gang had retreated back to the boys room, and were just chilling, Michael watching every music channel he could, Logan taking a rest, the girls gossiping and Chase and Jay both listening to their respective walkman's. Suddenly a massive flash of lightning struck outside. Shocking the girls! Michael eventually turned his head from the TV Screen, Logan carried on sleeping and Chase and Jay carried on listening to their walkman's.

**Zoey:** Did you see that!

**Nicole:** If I say no, will it not happen again?

Another flash of lightning went through the room as the girls let out small screams. This woke up Logan and got Chase and Jay's attention.

**Michael:** Well it obviously will happen again. Looks like a Storm.

Jay looked out the window and saw the lightning and thunder, along with what looked like torrential strong winds. The trees were almost bending backwards.

**Jay:** Put the news on or something Michael.

Michael looked at the screen and saw Ciara dancing away, and looked back at Jay.

**Jay:** It will be on again.

Michael changed the channel begrudgingly as the news popped up and it showed pictures of the Pacific Coast area.

**News Reporter:** Torrential weather has hit the Pacific Coast area, heavy winds and rain fall is scheduled for all night, and we have been told to inform you that it is best for the safety of everyone that you do not leave your homes.

The girls all looked at each other.

**Girls: **We aren't home!

**Logan:** Duh!

The girls all went to the window and looked outside, seeing the same sight that Jay had seen just seconds before.

**Nicole:** How are we going to get back home through that?

**Zoey:** I don't think we can.

**Dana:** Yeah, looks dangerous and the news person said we should stay in our homes, which means don't go outside.

Chase's head was ticking overtime as he waited for the right moment, which seemed like now.

**Chase:** Why don't you guys just stay here tonight?

**Jay:** Yeah, I don't mind.

**Chase:** And neither will Michael or Logan.

**Logan:** I can speak for myself you know.

**Chase:** Well do you mind.

**Logan:** Nope.

The girls looked relieved at first but Zoey didn't look as relieved.

**Zoey:** But if we have to stay here all night, then where are we gonna sleep.

**Michael:** I got a sleeping bag one of you could use.

**Dana:** But there are three of us.

Jay got up out of his bed.

**Jay:** One of you can take my bed.

**Dana:** But where you gonna sleep?

**Jay:** Floor, couch. I'll find somewhere.

**Chase:** And one of you can take my bed.

Zoey's name ran through his head.

**Zoey:** But we can't make you boys sleep uncomfortably just because we are here.

**Jay:** Well what do you suggest?

**Dana:** How about we share the bed, it's big enough for two.

The others looked at Dana in shock, something Jay didn't notice. Zoey and Nicole knew she liked the guy, but how fast was she planning on going. Jay shrugged his shoulders.

**Jay:** Okay. I'll just go put a top on.

**Dana:** You don't have to, if you prefer to sleep without one on that's cool.

Jay still went to his draw and grabbed a football shirt out, the disappointment in Dana's face was clear, until the top was thrown her way.

**Jay:** Well there ya go, you can sleep in that. You probably don't want to sleep in those jeans and top. I'm just gonna go brush my teeth. It is 12:00 already.

**Nicole:** Really?

Jay nodded as he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and headed out the room.

**Zoey:** Dana!

**Dana:** What?

**Zoey:** You hardly know the guy.

**Dana:** Oh get over it. He's cool, and we are just sharing a bed.

**Nicole:** But he could be some psycho or something.

**Dana: **Well he doesn't seem like it. And all we are doing is sharing a bed.

**Nicole:** Well I'm getting the sleeping bag, I don't trust no guy in bed with me. Unless they are hot and they like me.

**Chase:** We are in the room Nicole!

**Nicole:** No offense guys.

Zoey turned to Chase.

**Zoey:** Guess we are sharing then.

Chase tried to play it cool, but had to readjust his voice from his first excited response.

**Chase:** Cool!...I mean sure!

**Logan:** Don't you want to share with me Zoey?

**Zoey:** No!

The whole room looked over at Logan with a smile on his face as Logan just shrugged his shoulders.

**Logan:** Well I'm too good for any of you girls anyway.

**Dana:** You keep thinking that and sleeping on your own.

Everyone got ready for bed, as Chase and Zoey and Dana and Jay got comfortable, considering they were sleeping in a single bed, wasn't going too well. Zoey and Chase soon got into a compromise, sleeing in almost exactly the same position on their side, with their bodies slightly curved. Zoey fell asleep rather quickly, as Chase looked over her, wanting desperately to put his arm around her waist and cuddle up to her more, but if he did that he might wake her, and if he didn't, if she woke up first in the morning, it might be slightly uncomfortable. Chase decided against it, but couldn't get to sleep; the fresh smell of Zoey was all he could smell. Meanwhile Dana and Jay had compromised on Jay sleeping on his back, with Dana resting her head on his chest. Dana didn't have the same problems as Chase, her arm was over Jay, as he heard his heart beat slowly. Dana had not exactly hoped for much this year, in regards to boys. Last year was filled with unserious relationships that went nowhere. She was hoping that this wasn't the same. Dana smiled as she fell asleep on Jay's chest.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Midnight Princess15__volcomhottie05__gumgumeater__TVCrazed__Rilicious__ – Thanks for the reviews, sorry it took so long for me to reply. _

_MrsLoganReese__ – Thanks for the praise, I'll read yours as soon as I post the stuff I've just done. And this is my first Zoey 101 Fic, but not my first fic. Used to do an S Club Fanficition when had a music category. _


End file.
